


An Unorthodox Child

by ZombieQueen



Category: Ben 10 Series, Generator Rex
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Names, Board Games, Bodyguard, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Post Mpreg, Rook is Ben's bodyguard, Teen Pregnancy, Weird Biology, What Was I Thinking?, then his partner after the kid is born
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieQueen/pseuds/ZombieQueen
Summary: You would think that Upgrade fusing with Rex's nanites would be, at least, mostly harmless, other than Rex stating that the process "feels weird", but that was just the beginning for Ben...
Relationships: Cooper Daniels/Sunny Tennyson, Julie Yamamoto/Hervé, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Rex Salazar/Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Conception

Upgrade went in, the surprising jolts of electricity felt, as Rex put it, weird.

Neither of them were aware of what was occurring at the cellular level...

An unplanned reaction from at least one of Upgrade's nanites and Rex's nanites. From Rex, a gamete, and from Ben, a place to be stored and incubated to term. 

Or in other words, unknowingly getting pregnant.

* * *

After Ben returned back into his own reality, he began to feel... Odd, to put it simply.

It was small changes at first. 

Then it was a bit weirder.

After earning the "final product" Omnitrix from Azmuth, though no Master Control until he was 18, Ben began to feel even weirder.

It wasn't until after he was in his third month in, when he was starting to show, did he begin to freak out.

* * *

Sandra and Carl didn't know how to react to their son's sudden changes in his physiology. Shapeshifting into aliens was one thing, but the clear signs of a baby bump was something else.

Ben was screaming in confusion and fear. He didn't know what was happening to him.

"Mom... Dad... This isn't normal and I don't know what to do... I think I need to go to a hospital... I'm scared..." Ben whispered in a mix of shock and panic.

* * *

The entire family, as well as Julie and Kevin and Ship, were awaiting Ben's diagnosis.

Eunice stepped out of the examination room.

"All the tests show the same result..." The Unitrix began, not sure if she could continue, but she did. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is three Earth months pregnant."

A loud collective "WHAT?!" in confusion and shock.


	2. Diagnosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a doctor yet!

The reaction was not unexpected. 

"Eunice, you can't be serious about this, right?" Gwen asked, trying her best to wrap her head around this.

"I am. Ben is indeed pregnant with a child. Until the offspring is born, he'll have to stay here on Primus for examination." Eunice said in a clinical tone.

"Can we be allowed to visit him and the baby?" Sunny asked, slightly excited.

Eunice's tone immediately perked up. "Do you even need to ask that? We're a family, aren't we?"

* * *

Ben placed his hands on his now slightly swollen abdomen. 

"I can't believe that this is happening to me..." 

Azmuth replied back in a bit of confusion.

"What is so hard to understand? It's going to be a human child. Reproduction is not unusual for any species."

"Human children are not born from their fathers! We're born from our mothers!"

"Why should that be an issue for you? You've undergone the most recent Necrofriggian reproduction cycle, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't in control of myself during that! This is different..." 

"Is this as different as you think it is?"

* * *

Ben had gotten used to the new room he was going to be in for the remaining five months of his pregnancy.

Four months pregnant with a child at the age of sixteen... He never thought that this could happen, but it was happening.

His feet constantly felt like they were on fire, while his cravings for pickles, tofu, insects, chalk, and red meat were getting stronger. The vomiting was slowing down now, but it was still present. He didn't like that he felt like he needed to pee all the time, and he wasn't sure what exactly would make him feel extremely joyful one minute and extremely angry the next.

It was exhausting, but he figured that all of the crazy would be worth it once the baby was born.


	3. Bodyguard

Ben was in the room - he dared to not call it his - reading Eunice's copy of Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein,_ finally understanding why it was so good. Considering that Eunice was made to be a proof of concept prototype and nothing more than that, it made sense that she would have a book with a character that she could relate to. Ben was just getting to the part in which the monster, who Ben had mentally nicknamed Adam, after he, the fiend, said to Victor, "I ought to be thy Adam", was learning about the Turkish merchant father of Safie, Felix De Lacey's lover, when he heard Grandpa Max talking with a person that Ben was not familiar with. 

The conversation went like this:

"... Now, do you understand what I'm expecting from you?"

"Yes, Magister Tennyson. I will do my best."

"Your best is good, but I need you to be able to make sure that Ben is going to be safe, both mentally and physically, as well as emotionally. I don't want him to feel like he's going to be hurt more than he already does. Is that clear, Cadet - I mean, Operative?"

A pause from the stranger. Said stranger sounded masculine, but highly inexperienced, going off of Grandpa Max referring to the stranger as a cadet at first, but then corrected himself to call him an operative. 

Before any sound from the stranger, Ben felt something that felt like he was getting a weak punch in his stomach. Ben tried his best to be quiet, but he didn't expect the baby to be awake, as he or she was usually asleep between the hours of 0900 and 1500 in the day, much to the detriment of Ben's normal sleep cycle. Then one or two of those annoying Brixton-Hicks contractions began to occur.

"Ow! You're seriously waking up now?! I'm trying to be quiet here, now do Mom a favor, and please stop moving so much! Ow!!" Ben tried his best to whisper, but the baby wasn't having it. 

Max and the stranger turned towards the room's door and opened it, only to accidentally hit Ben in the face. 

"OW!!! Did you not remember that the door goes inwards?!" 

"Ben! What were you doing behind your door?" Max asked as he helped his grandson to his feet. 

"Hearing you and your friend talking about me." Ben answered, sending a glare at the stranger.

The stranger was about as tall as Kevin, had light blue fur covering his body with black stripes similar to a tiger, markings below his cat-like amber and orange eyes that were kind of like a cheetah's facial markings. His clothes didn't match the typical garb of the other Plumbers that Ben was familiar with. Instead, he was wearing a black skin tight suit, with some kind of dark blue armor plated padding attached to the suit. On his face was a somewhat hourglass shaped patch of white fur, and on top of his head was a hair cut that could only be called a triple mohawk for a lack of better comparison. On his left shoulder, rested some kind of weird looking gun like weapon.

Max turned his attention back to the stranger. He switched from English to some alien language to communicate with the stranger a bit better.

Ben wasn't unfamiliar with alien languages, having been exposed to that kind of stuff since he was ten, but this language didn't sound like the standard trade languages that he was familiar with. 

The stranger replied back in the same tongue, in a manner that made Ben think that this new language might be the stranger's native language.

Max introduced Ben to the stranger in the language, but he didn't explain anything about what was going on to Ben. 

After Max left the two of them alone in the room, the stranger switched to his best English to introduce himself.

"Well, I did not prepare for you to be-"

"Five months pregnant with a child even though I'm a guy? Or male? Or whatever terms your planet has?"

"No. I was very much not trained for that, but I do have experience with pregnancy."

"How?"

"Do you have any younger siblings?"

"Nope, but I guess I could tell the baby that I'm his or her older brother until he or she is old enough to understand what reproduction is."

"Why would you lie to your own child?"

"Uh... Let's just say that, for us humans, having a kid while in your teenage years isn't really seen as acceptable, so for some families, the teenage mother and her parents will often make an agreement that basically involves the grandparents of the kid raising them until either the mom is mature enough to be able to take care of her child or she waits for her kid to be old enough to understand reproduction. Does that make any sense to you?"

"It does, but why is having a child while in your teenage years considered unacceptable?"

"Because the mom isn't seen as ready for starting a family and she's viewed as too young for that kind of stuff!" Ben explained, his mood immediately changing from indifferent to offended. He gripped the blankets on the bed and felt tears from his eyes and dripping down his face.

Why was he crying?

He placed his hands on his belly and rocked himself back and forth. He found himself sobbing uncontrollably and he didn't know what to say or do about it. 

"Ben Tennyson?" The stranger asked, gripping his shoulders. "I am sorry if I offended you by asking that question. I did not know that this was an inappropriate topic." He said, trying to get Ben to stop crying. 

Ben smiled, his body looking like it was glowing. (As in a pregnancy glow, not bioluminescence.)

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just don't know what got to me about this whole conversation with you... I'm sorry, I don't know what your name is..."

"My name is Rook Blonko." The stranger, now known as Rook, began. "Magister Tennyson sent me. I was intended to be your new partner, but when I was informed that you were pregnant, I was instead told that I would be your new bodyguard until after the birth."

"Bodyguard?! What? Why would I need a bodyguard?"

Rook said nothing, but he did place his right hand on Ben's abdomen, with a stern look on his face. 

"Do not worry. I have spent most of my life protecting my younger sisters and brother from as many dangers as I could before joining the Plumbers. I will put my experience to good use for doing the same for you and your child." 

"You promise?"

"I swear on my life and my own grave."


	4. Gender Reveal

Six months pregnant, and Ben was getting a bit curious about what the baby was in terms of gender. While he wanted it to be a surprise, he just needed to know. It was the right time to learn, right?

It would be a surprise for his family and friends, but not for him.

* * *

Eunice got the ultrasound device ready for the usual observations. They were done once a week after Ben was placed on Primus for the remaining months of the gestation period. 

"Okay, I got it ready for you, Ben. You already know what to do."

"Okay. I got it." 

Ben walked as best he could into the observation room and got undressed, save for his underwear. There was a lady in the room, after all. 

He quickly recalled the first time he did this. How many times did he cry every time he heard his child's heartbeat along with his own? To know that he was going to bring a new life into the universe, and actually know what could happen to said lifeform... 

There just weren't any words that could describe that kind of thing...

* * *

The ultrasound went as usual. The scanning and holographic projection were on schedule and the device was functioning properly.

Ben tried his best to keep his head clear, as he normally did during the inspections. He often managed to find out that he fell asleep when he did this. 

He fell asleep again. Rook woke him up with a shake on his shoulder.

"Mmm... What is it?" He asked, his voice groggy.

Rook pointed to the projection. One of the stats read "Biological Sex: Chromosomes: XX: _Homo sapiens sapiens:_ Female." followed by the symbol of Venus.

Ben cried and screamed, not in fear or rage, but excitement and joy.

"Ben! What is wrong?!" Rook asked in concern.

"Nothing's wrong, Rook... I'm just so happy... I'm going to have a beautiful little girl... She's going to be wonderful..." Ben explained between sobs.

* * *

A week after learning that he was going to have a girl, Ben insisted on having his friends and family come over to Primus to be informed of this.

The reactions varied, naturally, but all were excited for the new girl in the family. 

"So, you thought of any names yet?" Clyde asked as he gave Ben another plate of burnt bell peppers, roasted potatoes, and raw octopus tentacles, as weird as that sounded. 

Ben thought over the question for a few minutes. He swallowed the last of the octopus tentacles in his mouth after wrestling with it while chewing it, then answered his younger cousin by two years.

"I haven't really thought about names for her. You got any good ones?"

Clyde pondered over that for a bit.

"How about Hazel? Hazel's a nice name." 

"No... She doesn't feel like a Hazel... But it is a nice name."

The conversation rapidly turned into a family/friend debate on what name the new Tennyson girl Ben would give her be. 

Moira.

Janine.

Alma.

Lydia.

Terra.

June.

Eva.


	5. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a bit of in universe values dissonance.

Seven months in, and the debate about the baby girl's name was still going on. 

Clyde and Lucy argued for Hazel, Sunny and Ken chose the name of Moira, and Gwen and Kevin were in agreement for the name of Lydia.

Ben wasn't sure what name to give his daughter, and wanted his bodyguard's suggestions for a name for her, but he didn't seem to understand what the big deal about naming her was.

Why was that?

* * *

"Rook?" Ben asked as he picked up another letter tile and began to spell out the word "household" while it was still his turn to play. They were playing a game of Scrabble. "May I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Thanks. So... I haven't heard any name suggestions from you. Can you not think of any good names or something? Or are you planning to give her a name for when she's born?"

"Why would I give her a name? Why not allow for her to choose what she wants to be called when she reaches puberty?"

"That's not normal for humans, not being given names. I mean, we inherit our family names, but we have to give our kids names as soon as they're born."

"Why do you have to do that? Are human children viewed as adults as soon as they are born?"

"... I'm not sure how to answer that. But if you could, what would you name her?"

"What would I name your daughter? There is one name that I would use. How does the name Shar sound like to you?"

"Shar? Is that a nickname for a girl you know with the name of Sharron or something?"

"No. It is my oldest sister's name. It means "defender" in my native language."

"Shar is a good name, but I can't use it. It's your sister's name. She should keep it. Besides, I think I have a good name for her." Ben turned down as he rubbed his belly with his right hand, his left hand continuing to spell.

"You do? What will her name be?"

"Eva. Her name will be Eva Gwendolyn Tennyson. I thought it would be perfect for her. What do you think about it?"

"Eva Gwendolyn Tennyson? It is a good name for her. Also, I just won the game."


	6. Insomniac

Night.

Night was a time for rest and getting lost in thought.

Ben had tried his best to sleep, but his normal sleep cycle was hardly a sleep cycle. Before Eva was being expected, Ben was haunted by frequent nightmares about his life.

After learning that he was going to have Eva, Ben had been trying to get better at sleeping, but she didn't realize that she was disruptive. She couldn't understand what that even meant. Eva hadn't even been born yet, so how could she be guilty?

She couldn't. It was impossible.

Ben just hoped that Eva wasn't going to be an insomniac like her mother was.

Eva Gwendolyn was going to be born in a month, and Ben was growing nervous. Sandra did tell him that the birth itself was the easy part, but he wasn't convinced. 

"Eva, are you going to let Mommy go to sleep now?" Ben whispered to his child, trying not to wake her and Rook up. 

No response aside from mild movements consistent with sleep.

Ben sighed. "Thank you, Eva." He whispered as he joined her in sleep.


	7. Arrival

Nine months in and due any day now. Ben was nervous, but excited to finally meet Eva after waiting for so long. 

Ben was told that it was October back on Earth. Today was the ninth, and Eva was kicking a lot more than usual.

The kicking was becoming a lot stronger than normal.

Sharp pains began to take over. 

Ben was in the middle of a phone call with Gwen when this happened. 

"Ben, are you okay? What's going on?"

All that Gwen heard from her cousin on the other side of the call was a scream of pain. Then breathing that sounded like he was... 

"Ben?! What is going on? Are you okay?!" She asked again in concern.

"Get everyone and get to Primus now! I think Eva's coming!!!"

* * *

After learning that Ben was in labor, Gwen was quick to get everyone and open a portal to get to Primus.

Natalie wasn't quite happy with Gwen using a portal, but she let it slide this time.

* * *

Eunice wasn't sure what to do. How was she supposed to get Eva out of Ben?

"Um, okay... I'm not sure what to do here, but I think if I-"

 _ **"I DON'T CARE!!! Just get her out of me!"**_ Ben yelled out as another contraction hit.

"Okay, calm down. I'm going to see if I can do a C-Section. You ready to give birth?"

Ben nodded yes.

* * *

The pain was long and intense. According to the clock in the delivery room, it was now October 10th. Possibly around 0900 hours. Time was difficult to keep track of right now. 

Another hour passed, and Ben couldn't push anymore. His body was too fatigued to keep going on, but he had a little bit of strength left. He had to hear Eva, and know that she was alive and that he had successfully given birth to her. 

He gave a few more pushes and continued to scream until he finally heard a small voice crying.

* * *

After Eunice inspected and cleaned her up, Ben was now allowed to hold his newborn. He was tired and wasn't going to be able to walk for a while, but he didn't let that get him down. 

His C-section scars were stitched up and healing, while he was still numb from the painkillers. 

Looking at Eva and holding her in his arms was a feeling that couldn't be fully described in words.

Eva shared her father's olive skin tone and her great grandmother's bright red hair from when she first met her great grandfather in St. Louis. When she first opened her eyes, they were shown to be a bright blue color, though it was currently unknown if they were going to stay that way due to her age. Interestingly, she was covered in a black birthmark that made her look like she had a tattoo of a circuit board pattern. Where that came from, Ben wasn't sure, but did wonder if that came from her father's side of the family.

Regardless of what she looked like, she was the most beautiful girl that Ben had ever seen. He quickly felt a strong feeling of love towards her and made a mental vow to protect her as best as he could.

"Hello... Eva Gwendolyn Tennyson... My name is Benjamin... I'm your mom..." He said as he was catching his breath. He then pointed at Eunice. "That's your Aunt Eunice. She helped me bring you into the universe." Then he pointed to Rook. "That's your Uncle Rook. He's going to make sure that you're safe and sound whenever I can't be there." Then to Gwen. "That is your Aunt Gwen. One of the strongest people I know, aside from your Grandma Sandra and Grandpa Carl."

After Ben introduced Eva to her family and letting her be held by everyone, he now had a moment alone with her.

"Eva... There are not enough words for me to tell you how much I love you... I've only known you for a few hours and I already know that you're going to do some pretty cool stuff."


	8. Recovery

Eva's first few days of being alive were filled with mostly crying, being inspected with medical stuff, being breastfed, much to the embarrassment of her mother, and all the other stuff that was typical for a human infant. 

Her mother was now in the midst of trying to get used to being thin again and not having so much weight on his body anymore.

Ben was no stranger to sleepless nights and wanting to fall asleep in the middle of the day. Being a hero was related to that, but now that he was a parent, practically everything had to change. He had grown used to Sandra and Max's weird cooking, mainly because Eva had made him crave it. As for his appearance, he purchased a chest binder for his bust, a corset for his abdominal region, and a few tank tops to hide the aforementioned undergarments, as well as a few sports bras to keep his breasts in check, worn before he put on his binder. He chose sports bras as they were more comfortable than the more mainstream ones and were easy to put on and didn't make his back itchy. All of the items were going to be used to hide the fact that he had ever been pregnant with Eva while he was out in public. 

His attitude towards Eva was typical of new mothers. He frequently fretted over her, and almost never wanted to be away from her. While he did trust his family and friends with watching over her, Ben's new paternal/maternal behavior was still telling him to keep an eye on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of us who prefer sports bras over regular bras know what I mean in this chapter. Feel free to raise your hands if you agree with me. If you don't, that's okay. It's your body and you're a beautiful person in your own way.
> 
> Body positivity for everyone!!!


End file.
